Confessional Toilets
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: Heather believed Alejandro belonged in one. One-shot, HxA.


**Recently just finished World Tour, and I have to admit, despite being a dedicated _Island_ fan, I enjoyed the season a lot more than I thought would. And I'm kind of feeling this pairing. :)**

**I haven't written anything in awhile, so hopefully this little short doesn't come out too terrible, haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama series (c) Fresh Animation.**

* * *

><p>Thunder teared through the night sky. The plane rocked side to side, causing loads of heavy cargo to dance back and forth. And as karma would have it, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise when a large crash sent Heather Storm rolling off her seat.<p>

"URGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her groan could've competed with Mother Nature herself. At the very least, it was enough to send Sierra tumbling off her seat as well. Naturally, it didn't bother the psycho much - sure, it_ had_ sparked a little confusion. Sierra had landed with a loud _thud_, snapped out of her dreamy slumber for a split second, and hollered a couple inaudible things. But soon than later she was back at it - that wonderful thing called "sleep". For a little while Heather pondered her secret (_How does she do it?_). As soon as she realized, however, that inappropriate Cody-filled fantasies probably had something to do with it, she quickly backed away from those revolting thoughts.

_Drip drip drip_, fell drops of water from a leak in the pipes. She watched as the most hideous rat scurried past, scavenging for leftovers.

Ugh. Economy-class _sucked_.

Heather Storm sunk as far into her seat as she could. To her dismay, that didn't take her very far.

* * *

><p><em>She wasn't even supposed to be here<em>.

This occurred to her at around 3:56 in the morning, as she finished off the last of her current water supply. She tossed the plastic bottle over her shoulder, letting it bounce off the floor. Then she kicked back on the (noticeably cheap) cushions, and tried once more to get some sleep.

Only she couldn't.

Why, you ask?

Because Alejandro was a snake.

Because he was a lying, backstabbing, manipulating, two-faced (she could go on for _days_ with the adjectives) jerk who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

Because it was she, _she_(!), that he was supposed to take to first-class with him the previous night. (Not Cody. Was the kid prettier than her or something? More fun to have around? He wasn't a better competitor, that was for sure. And would Alejandro honestly, _honestly_ rather spend time with _Cody_ over _her_?)

(... not that _she_ wanted to spend time with that lying, backstabbing, manipulating, two-faced jerk-face. How could she? It was all about flying first-class. That was all there to was to it.)

The last reason was because she really needed to pee.

Throwing in a final sigh, she got back up to her feet, and started towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The plane's narrow walkways weren't exactly well-lit, despite Chris' constant promise they would be - all 24 hours of the day.<p>

She could just picture it now, the smirk on his face when she'd confront him about it later that morning. "Yeeaaaah ..." Then, following a usual dramatic pause, he'd recite_ only_ his most famous excuse: "I lied."

Whatever.

Forget her perfect 20/20 vision. She still couldn't see a thing.

Feeling the walls around her, she made her way, hoping wherever this corridor lead her to was the confessional.

"Oomph!" Whatever it was she'd collided with, it most definitely _wasn't_ the confessional room.

"Ah, senorita. What a pleasant surprise it is to run into _you_ at this hour of the night."

She knew that voice all too well.

_Damn it._

"Can you _move_?" It was less of a question and more of a demand. Heather hoped the guy would take a hint for once.

Despite the fact she couldn't see him, she could just feel him ... _leering_ at her.

"And why would I want to such a thing?"

She decided to be blunt. "Because I really have to pee, okay?"

How _dare_ he laugh at her! "I'm afraid you're out luck, chica. I myself am coming back from there, and I _might've just finished off_ the last of the toilet paper ..."

"I don't care! Now, you have five seconds to get yourself out of my way or I'll gladly do it for you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." And she proceeded forward.

Until-

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to kiss him! He was merely in her way, and his lips just happened to be there and-<p>

_Oh my God_.

_They were still_-

Nevermind. She was first to pull away.

"I've had better," she muttered, really, _really_ hoping he wouldn't notice the (_teeniest bit of_) uncertainty in her voice.

"Eh, I've had worse."

_He did not just-_

She let that one slip. At least for the moment. "Whatever. Now _if_ you excuse me, I still have to pee."

"It'd be my honor."

Alejandro would not see that she rolled her eyes, or (to her relief) the fact her cheeks were completely flushed. Was that her heart pounding? _Really?_ For _this _lying, backstabbing (... etc etc ...) jerk-face? Without bidding a goodbye, she pushed past him, down the hall, and found the confessional.

_He is _such_ a liar_. Right next to the sink, was a full roll of toilet paper.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
